


What the fuck, Mikey

by the_big_pie_number1



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, coffee shop AU, geradr has a huge ass crush on frank ok, mikey helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hated that fucking coffee place.</p>
<p>He hated that the coffee was so rich and refined, he hated that the cakes and pastries were freshly made and tasted absolutely divine, he hated how the shop always made his clothes smell like coffee, he hated that whenever he was in it was almost always quiet and peaceful, and he especially hated -- nay, loathed the beautiful, perfect, tattoo covered barista, who always knew exactly how Gerard liked his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the fuck, Mikey

Gerard hated that fucking coffee place.

He hated that the coffee was so rich and refined, he hated that the cakes and pastries were freshly made and tasted absolutely divine, he hated how the shop always made his clothes smell like coffee, he hated that whenever he was in it was almost always quiet and peaceful, and he _especially_ hated -- nay, _loathed_ the beautiful, perfect, tattoo covered barista, who always knew exactly how Gerard liked his coffee.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. And Mikey.

"Gerard, I don't know who you're trying to convince it's so obviou--"

"Mikey!" Gerard cut him off, looking alarmed and glancing back and forth between the counter and Mikey. "He's right there, shut up."

"Ha! So you do like him!" Mikey said, triumphantly.

"Shut up I already told you I don't." Gerard said bitterly. Mikey gave him a sympathetic look from across the table.

Mikey knew how Gerard had never been able to really handle crushes due to his low self esteem. Even when he was in high school, Gerard was awful at it. He'd stammer his words and blush furiously and his legs would shake nervously beneath him. This was no different.

"Okay then, if you don't, why do you keep coming back here?" Mikey questioned, leaning back on his chair smugly.

"Well... I... um, I like the food and the coffee and the- the couches... and... uh," Gerard visibly cringed at his own words. They didn't sound convincing even to him. He looked hopelessly down at the table and put his palms to his eyes. "I don't know, Mikey, there isn't really any reason for me to come back." He said, deflating a bit.

When Mikey didn't say anything in response, Gerard took his hands away from his eyes. He looked up slowly and holy fuck _holy FUCK_ there he was. He was fucking stood at their fucking table. Gerard's eye widened and his stomach leaped.

Hot Tattoo Barista, as Gerard had started referring to him, started talking and shit, Gerard was so not ready for this. "Hi, um. The shop is doing a new, uh, customer policy of asking how they are -uh." The guy wouldn't take his eyes off his hands. Mikey was looking at him expectantly when he didn't continue. "Oh God, sorry, I'm Frank and, I guess, how's the coffee and-- uh... yeah." He looked up then, first at Mikey then quickly at Gerard before he looked down again.

"Yeah man, were all good over here," Mikey answered for them both. "Well, most of us." He added, taking a sip of his coffee and peering at Gerard over his cup.

Gerard gave him the harshest glare he could manage in his blushing state.

"Yeah, just, like, let me know if either of you need any- anything." Frank said quickly glancing at them both before scurrying back behind the counter into the back room.

It was silent for about ten seconds until Gerard had an outburst. "Mikey we have to leave right fucking now, I can't do this." He started to get up moving quickly and jerkily.

"Gerard, sit down--"

"Mikey, he spoke to me for the first time outside of my order and I fucked it up! I ruined any chance I had by just sitting there!" Gerard said lowly with a hint of anger and self loathing.

The silence rang for a few seconds before a grin made its way onto Mikey's face.

"You do like him."

Gerard's eyes widened again at the realisation of his own mistake. If Mikey knew for certain that means--

"You have to ask him out."

"Mikey that's not happening."

"Why not?"

"You saw what just happened! He came over and I couldn't even speak or even look at him longer than a fucking nanosecond! It's useless, Mikey, I'm not asking him anything."

Gerard spoke quietly with a lot of hand gestures and a panicked look on his face.

Mikey stared at him with an unimpressed disbelieving look. "You're doing it."

"Mik _eyyyy_ ," Gerard whined, sitting back down and placing his head on the table.

"If you can give me a decent reason for you to not go over to that counter and ask him out, you don't have to do it." Mikey reasoned.

"Rejection, him being straight, rejection, I'll never leave the house again, _rejection_." Gerard said to the table.

"I can give you better reasons as to why you should. One: you draw him all the fucking time, two: you come here almost every day just to see him - I know the coffees good but it's not that good, Gerard - and three: _he fucking likes you too_."

Gerard gave Mikey a weary look. He quietly replied, "You can't possibly know that." He looked small and upset. Mikey's obviously just trying to make him feel better about the situation.

"Really? I'm making it up, am I? Gerard, look at the counter." Mikey felt so exhausted by his brother and his obliviousness.

Gerard, as surreptitiously as he could (read: not very subtly), looked around to the counter to find Frank quickly looking away from the direction of his table, flustered, going into the back room again. He looked back at Mikey in disbelief. That... that wasn't right... Frank didn't...

Well, maybe sometimes Frank gave Gerard an extra cookie with his coffee, or drew little things on his cup if he couldn't sit in, and sometimes Gerard thought he was smiling at him more than usual, but he was just being nice, right? Customer service, and all that?

While Gerard was reflecting, Mikey was waiting impatiently for him and eventually told him to go up to the counter and _ask him out, for fucks sake._

Gerard steadily got up from the seat and warily made his way over to the counter, his blush getting worse with every step. He looked over at the backroom door and saw eyes peering out at the counter. Soon enough Frank was being pushed out by two sets of hands whispering frantically at them. Gerard just heard the tail ends of "--I can't!" and "Go!".

Frank walked over to the counter slowly. Gerard's heart was beating so fast.

"How can I help you?" Frank asked. Mandatory. Simple. Nothing out of the ordinary. Apart from the fact Gerard had already been asked this today. By Frank. Shit.

"Uh..." Gerard said, intelligently. He looked back at Mikey for help, and he just stared at him and made a _go on_ gesture.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Frank blurted.

Looking up with wide eyes and realising that he'd said that out loud, he burst out with, "Fuck. Sorry, fucking shit. I- I didn't mean- that's really invasive-- I'm sorry, oh my God." Frank was coving his hands with his face while his cheeks burned. Gerard thought there was nothing cuter than that.

"No! It- it wasn't invasive! At least not- not to me. Sorry, I mean that um, that's my- my brother!" Gerard said trying to calm Frank as best he could.

"I'm so sorry, man. It's just that like, I see you guys in here all the time and you seem pretty close... I shouldn't have assumed. Sorry." Frank was still not looking him in the eye, clearly still flustered but more composed than before.

"I, uh. I actually came over f- for a different reason..." Gerard was bushing so hard now. Frank had noticed him in the shop. Frank thought he was gay.

"Yeah, sorry, I know. Um, what can I get you? Refill?" Frank was looking at the register as if it was the only thing that could get him away from this situation.

"I wanted to-- If you-- I uh--" Gerard couldn't do this. Frank was looking at him now. There's no way he could do this. Gerard laughed nervously with an uneasy smile. "Sorry, let me just-" he said pointing back at Mikey and swiftly making his way back to the table.

Mikey was looking at him with an angry look and his mouth slightly open in disbelief. "What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" He hissed through his teeth.

"What do I say to him? How am I supposed to do this? Mikey what am I meant to--!" _**SLAP**_.

_What the fuck, Mikey._

"Go over there, and ask him if he wants to go out this Thursday after work, or I swear I'll cut you off." Mikey threatened. Mikey was damn scary when he wanted to be.

Gerard turned around to see Frank looking at him with worried eyes. He walked back over and Frank exclaimed, "Dude, why did he just hit you? Are you okay?"

Gerard still not sure if his face is this red because of the slap or the fact Frank was acting protective.

"No, I was just... being dumb I guess." Gerard explained.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Frank was really really pretty up close. Gerard never really got a good look at him when he was in here.

Gerard looked down again and in one breath he said, "Okay look I'm really nervous but I'm gonna ask anyway I'm free on Thursday and I was really- I wanted to- would you want to go- like.... onadatewithme." He finished lamely in one go. "But only if you want to!" He hastily tacked onto the end and squeezed his eyes shut in what he was sure was an unattractive manner.

After no answer to his invitation he opened one of his eyes to see Frank flushed with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open staring straight at him.

Gerard did not take this as a good response.He started to turn away.

"Sorry. It was stupid. It didnt really matter anyway. Um. Seeya around F- Frank." Yes, he was welling up. He was allowed to, alright? The guy he likes doesn't want to go on a date with him. He's allowed.

"No! Wait, fuck, YES! Yes, I want to go out with you!" Frank practically leaped over the counter to tell him this, grabbing the end of Gerard's jacket to stop him leaving further, his fingers brushing against Gerard's hand.

Gerard turned back and looked at their hands. Frank hastily let go. "Sorry," He laughed nervously.

"You will?" A smile making its way onto his face. "When do you get off?" Frank smirked and Gerard's face dropped. "Of work! When do you get off of work!"

"I get off at 4 on Thursdays." Frank said grinning at Gerard. He'd never really noticed the height difference until Frank was right next to him.

"Okay, well I'll see you here at 4 I guess." They couldn't stop smiling at each other bashfully.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

Gerard went to leave with Mikey when he was pulled back by his sleeve and suddenly lips were on his.

It was just a quick two second peck and Gerard's insides were in turmoil. Frank was leaning up and had put his hand on Gerard's neck to pull him down.

They pulled back and Frank made his way to the counter again smiling at a breathless Gerard the whole way.

"See you Thursday, Gerard."

"Yeah... Thursday."


End file.
